Draco's Letter
by potter717
Summary: After a fight with Pansy, a certain letter that was never supposed to see the light of day ends up in Harry's hands. But what does it mean for Harry? HP/DM I do not own these characters.


The scenery outside was dark and wild, a sure sign that they would be arriving at Hogwarts within minutes. Harry was leaning back in his seat with his eyes closed, enjoying the gentle, familiar rocking of the train. This time just a year ago they were on the run in the middle of a war. The fact that Hogwarts was rebuilt so quickly was amazing to Harry, but then again he knew he liked magic for a reason. Ron was sitting across from him asleep against the window and Hermione was reading their Charms book. As eighth years they would be taking the five major classes and then their N.E. with the current seventh years. Hermione scolded them for assuming this would be an easy year but Harry was just happy to be back in the castle.

"I'm going to use the bathroom before we get off." Harry said. Hermione just made a sound to show she heard and Ron slept on obliviously.

Harry stepped out into the empty corridor. He could hear people talking in their compartments, probably changing into their robes. He wondered how many students from his year would be back for this make up year. When he was almost to the bathroom he heard one voice that made him freeze, mostly out of habit, so he could listen in.

"I told you I've been busy." Draco snapped.

"I still feel like you're avoiding me! Why didn't you want to come to Kings Cross with me?" Pansy whined. The sound of her voice still made Harry's skin crawl.

"Damn it Pansy, stop acting so clingy!" Draco said. Pansy huffed in offense. "I'm taking a walk." He said suddenly and just as Harry turned away he stormed out and slammed the compartment door. "What the hell are you doing here, Potter?"

Harry turned around and glanced at the door. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Fuck you, Potter. And stop eavesdropping, don't you have anything better to do?"

Harry just shrugged and turned away again, going into the bathroom at the end of the car. When he came out the hall was empty again. He hurried back to his seat as the train was slowing down. Ron was awake and looking out the window.

"I ran into Malfoy, I'm surprised he came back." Harry said.

"Me too...wasn't he always talking about not even wanting to be here when he had to be?" Ron asked looking at Harry. Harry just shrugged and Ron shook his head, looking back out. Harry wanted to dissect the issue but he stopped himself. Old habits die hard he thought to himself. When the train came to a stop there was an eruption of noise as students flooded into the hall, pushing their way to the doors. The trio took their time and waited until the hall had mostly cleared to make their way out.

"Firs' years, this way now!"

Harry's face split into a grin as he heard Hagrid shouting over the noise. They made eye contact and Harry waved before he let the crowd push him along to where they were waiting for the carts. Harry was busy admiring the castle when he heard Hermione gasp and Ron swore under his breath. Harry turned and saw they were both looking at the threstrals.

"I...I rode this thing!" Ron said, his face set in shock. Harry smiled at their expressions but he knew it wasn't a funny thing. Now that Harry thought about it he wouldn't be surprised if more than half the school could see them. They climbed into a cart with two Hufflepuff boys Harry didn't know and they were off. The ride was short and before Harry knew it they were climbing the main steps and walking into the castle. Harry's grin felt frozen in place as everything he saw made his stomach flip happily. Everything looked exactly that same, as if the most terrible war hadn't passed through the front doors just a year ago.

They filed onto their tables and as Harry looked at the first years already assembled at the front he knew that this must be the most students Hogwarts has ever held at once. As the sorting started Harry looked around for familiar faces. He saw Neville and Dean farther down, sitting across from Parvati. He looked over at Ravenclaw and saw her twin sister Padma sitting with Luna. At the Slytherin table he saw just a few faces of people he had never learned the names of and right at the end of the table was Draco with Pansy and Blaise. As the newly sorted students joined the table they were packed in tight, but when it was over McGonagall waved her wand and the tables stretched allowing them to fit comfortably. And then the food appeared.

"This is what I missed the most!" Ron exclaimed as he filled his plate. Harry laughed in agreement and followed suit.

By the time they finished dessert Harry felt as if he was going to explode and the only thing that could save him was his four poster bed. McGonagall gave a quick speech, the usual avoid the forest and such and they were released. Harry saw Draco as he was one of the first to leave but they didn't get very far. There was a mass of students gathered in front of the grand staircase and Harry could hear a commotion. He pushes his way to the front for a better view.

"Draco you ass! How could you?" Pansy was shouting. Draco just stared at her calmly. "I thought you loved me!"

"I guess you thought wrong." He shrugged. Harry's eyes widened slightly and he looked back at Pansy. Draco could be very infuriating when he wanted to be.

"I'm done...we are over!" She yelled.

Draco shrugged again. "Works for me, love. In fact it saves me the trouble." She stared at him in shock for one second before she fell into hysterics and ran off, Blaise chasing after her. Draco looked around at everyone. "What the fuck are you all staring at?" He said loudly and everyone started ro scatter. His eyes met Harry's and Harry raised his eyebrows.

Draco flashed him the finger and then headed down to the dungeons.

"Can you believe that? What a way to start the year." Hermione said.

"I heard them arguing on the train. He said she was clingy." Harry said.

"Still, they could have done that more privately." Hermione said.

"What fun would that have been for the rest of us? We got dinner and a show!" Ron said laughing. Hermione just shook her head and they dropped the subject. The common room was just the same and Harry couldn't wait for the moment to sink into the armchair by the fire. But for now the only thing calling him was his bed. He found where his trunk was placed, the same bed as always and he just barely got his clothes off before sinking into it and pulling up the covers. No one even mumbled a good night as they all slipped seamlessly to sleep.

Harry woke up the next morning by rolling over on something that crinkled. He blinked his eyes and rolled back, sleepily feeling around his head until his hand landed on paper. He picked it up and brought it over his head. Opening his eyes he saw it was an envelope with his name on it. Curiosity replaced sleepiness and he sat up, opening the letter quickly. He unfolded the paper and read:

Potter,  
You've just left the manor with that fucking elf and some fool pressed their mark and he's coming. Fuck! I don't think I'm going to make it this time...it's the second time I've failed him and, well, I don't think I'll be as lucky as you. There are a hundred other things I should be thinking about before death and fuck me if all I can think about is you. I've been an ass over the years to stay in comfortable denial but as I'll be dead it doesn't matter anymore. Imagine Draco Malfoy in love with Harry fucking Potter. Fuck, he's here...fuck! I'm scared Harry...I hope whatever you're running around doing-fuck, he's calling for me-

Harry's stomach was a bubbling mess of nerves and embarrassment. He quickly looked around dormitory as if expecting to see someone laughing at him in the corner. All he saw was the three boys sleeping. He looked down at the letter again, his breath shallow and his hands clammy. No one could ever find this letter; he would hide it and never think about it again. As he climbed out of his bed and started digging a grave in his trunk for the letter his brain started forming ideas about who had left it. So much for not thinking about it. But it didn't take long for an idea to form. It must be Draco himself; at first Harry thought that was impossible because why would he wirte something like that? But now it made sense. He could watch Harry awkwardly try and keep it a secret, terrified that it could come out at any moment. Or even more, wait for Harry to ask about it and then laugh that he actually believed it.

Harry closed his trunk and got back on the bed. He wasn't going to give Draco the satisfaction; in fact, he would beat him at his own game. Harry started getting dressed as everyone else started waking up. He wanted to hurry Ron up so they could get down to the Great Hall. He would walk in like it was every other day and show Draco that the letter hadn't even phased him. They met Hermione in the common room and they left, walking too slow for Harry's liking. They finally made it to the great hall and Harry strode in with his head high, taking a seat at the table. When he finally did glance over he was surprised to see that one, he was directly across from Draco and two, Draco wasn't even looking over there. This unsettled Harry, but he figured Draco was also trying not to act obvious and he pushed the thoughts back.

"Harry? Are you listening?"

Harry snapped back to his own table to find Ron and Hermione staring at him. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Hermione thinks were going to have a shit ton of homework because we only have one class a day! That can't be right."

Harry shrugged. "Is Hermione ever wrong?" Ron just rolled his eyes but he smiled as Hermione lit up and grinned at them. As they headed down to the dungeons for their first class they fell behind Luna who was telling Neville about her trip to France with her father. When they got to the classroom and those two sat together it became obvious that there were only three open seats left: two at one table and the other next to Draco.

"It's fine, I'll sit there." Harry told them. He wasn't sure how he'd explain his plan of suddenly being nice to Draco so he was glad the circumstances helped him out.

"What the hell are you doing, Potter?"

"It's the only open seat." Harry said nicely. He studied Draco but he just seemed the same. Was that part of his plan?

"How fucking lucky for me." He said under his breath. Harry ignored that and he pulled out his supplies, careful to keep them on his side of the desk. Draco rolled his eyes. A few moments later Slughorn finally showed up and after a showy greeting he got right to assigning them work.

"I want you all to make the Drought of None, which turns someone invisible for a whole day. It's not the fasted way to do it but it's the longest and you never know when you'll need it!" He said with a long laugh. "We'll try them on these mice when you're all finished. It's on page 14, go on then!" And the room was filled with the murmuring sounds of people working. Harry read through the ingredients and set them in order by his cauldron. He glanced over at Draco and saw he didn't have any unicorn tail.

"I have extra if you'd like some." Harry offered, holding a couple hairs out.

"I don't need your help, Potter." Draco snapped and he got up, storming over to the student cupboard.

"I'm afraid I haven't stocked my ingredients yet, Mr. Malfoy. Perhaps a friend could help you?" Slughorn called out. Harry saw Pansy and Blaise huddle together and laugh. Draco signed loudly and came back to the desk. He didn't say anything but Harry pushed the hairs across the table silently. After a moment Draco snatched them up and dropped them with his ingredients.

They worked silently for the rest of the class, Harry meeting Ron's and Hermione's worried glances more than once. As they were finishing Blaise walked to the back of the room slowly. Harry has stopped working and was watching from the corner of his eye. Slughorn had already said nothing of use was back there so what was he doing? As he passed by again he pointed his wand at Draco's fire, making it flare up for one second before dying.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Draco shouted. Blaise laughed at went back to his table. By the time Slughorn looked around Blaise was sitting down.

"What happened?" He asked from across the room.

"Nothing sir, everything's fine." Harry called back.

"Are you fucking mental?" Draco whispered harshly. Being a very heat sensitive potion Draco's was already ruined.

"He didn't see Blaise move; he would have assumed you messed up and were trying to get out of the bad mark. I'll give you some of mine to turn in, just make sure you 'clean up' quickly." Harry said quietly.

"I don't fucking believe this." Draco said as Slughorn announced they were done. Harry filled one bottle and slid it across the table, nudging Draco. After throwing Harry a dirty look he cleaned out his cauldron. Harry bottled another sample and wrote his name on it. As Slughorn made each mouse drink the potions he assigned them two different essays, each two feet long.

"Now now, I don't want to hear the whining! You have a whole week to turn them in and you're N.E. students after all! Ah! Look at this!" He exclaimed as the mice started disappearing. "Oh, Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Zabini were too busy chatting to mind their flames!" Harry was glad to see that their mice had only gone slightly transparent. As they packed their bags and everyone filed out Draco slammed his things down and fixed Harry with a hard stare.

"What the hell are you playing at, Potter?" Draco asked angrily. Ron and Hermione had stopped at the door and were watching them. Harry knew lying was useless but suddenly a great idea stuck him.

"I don't want to fight any more. I'm tired of being angry all the time and I'm sure you are, too. I want to leave everything that's happened in the past and start over. What do you say?" Harry stuck his hand out and waited. He could feel Ron and Hermione staring in disbelief and Draco was looking at him with narrowed eyes as if he was insane.

"Fuck you, Potter." Draco said angrily and he grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room.

"Harry, what the hell is going on?" Ron asked.

"I've just told you." He said avoiding his eyes.

"I for one am proud of Harry, I think that was very mature of you." Hermione said.

"Mature? Have you all forgotten who exactly Malfoy is?" Ron argued. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry ignored him. He hadn't forgotten who Draco was; his blatant refusal to get along with Harry was the same old stuff but why wasn't he making Harry's life hell about the letter? He hadn't even made a sarcastic comment about interesting mail. Something seemed weird to Harry and that just made him more motivated to keep up his plan. He was going to get to the bottom of that letter if it was the last thing he ever did.

By friday it became clear that, to no one's surprise, Hermione had been right about the amount of homework they'd be receiving. Every teacher, if not assigning two essays like Slughorn, would assign one very long one on complicated subject matter that they would practice when the essay was turned in. Whatever time they didn't spend in the Great Hall eating was spent in the common room or the library. The sound of quill on parchment had become such a constant for Harry that it was in his head even at meals.

They found themselves now in the common room but it was probably the worst place in the castle. Being a Friday everyone in the common room was doing anything but homework, knowing they had the whole weekend to do it.

"Gods, I can't work like this!" Harry shouted in frustration as someone running by nudged his arm.

"I know but you can't blame them, did we ever do homework on a Friday?" Ron asked. "And by we I mean normal people." Ron added when Hermione went to protest. She was already finished and was now just reading to keep them company.

"I think I'm going to go to the library. I want this done so I can enjoy my weekend." Harry said. He piled his things into his backpack and left the common room. The quiet in the hall was a relief and he felt as if his brain just opened up to absorb as much nothingness as it could before Harry started drowning it in information. With his mind open and thinking it drifted to Draco. Harry hadn't gotten any farther with his plan, but not from lack of trying. He made sure to sit next to Draco in every class and despite his attempts at small talk Draco continued to ignore him. Ron had given up asking Harry what his plans were and Hermione had gone as far as giving him advice on things to talk about.

He walked into the library and saw Luna and Neville at one table. He almost went over there when he saw Luna touch his hand. He stopped short and turned to go to a different one when he saw Draco sitting near the back. He walked over there and set his bag on the table.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Draco hissed quietly, looking up at Harry. "And don't say it's the only table open because we're the only fucking ones in here."

"I wasn't going to say that. I was just going to say I want to sit with my new friend." Harry said. Anger colored Draco's cheeks and Harry sank down in the chair across from him.

"Move to a different-"

"Shh!" Madam Pince hushed them as she passed by.

"Look, I'm all the way over here. We can work-"

"Shh! One more time and I'll kick you both out!" Madam Pince said again. They both watched her walk away and shared an annoyed look before Draco remembered he was supposed to be mad and he looked back down at his paper. Harry started to pull things out of his bag when he dropped one of his books. The sound echoed like gunfire in the quiet library.

"Out! Both of you out now!" Madam Pince said loudly. Draco started to protest but she silenced him with a glare and he started slamming his books back into his bag. She escorted them both to the door and shut it quick behind her.

"Great Potter, just fucking great!" Draco shouted. "Where the fuck do we study now? Do you know what's happening in the common room?"

"I do actually, that's why I came here. But it's fine because I know a better place we can go. Follow me."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? What makes you think I want to study with you?"

"Because I'm going down to the best tree on the school yard, right by the lake. Feel free to join me if you'd like." Harry said and he turned and left. He took the stairs slowly as he worked his way down to the main door. He had no way of knowing if Draco would actually follow; based on his actions so far Harry was grasping at straws. Harry gave in to curiosity and looked behind him but there was no one there. Deciding the plan was a bust he quickened his pace back to normal and hurried down the grand staircase.

"About time, Potter. You'd think you'd have learned a short cut or two by now, but then again you've always been rather slow." Draco drawled, leaning on the wall near the front doors. Harry was surprised to see him there but he composed his face quickly to hide it.

"I figured you would have just gone back to the library."

"Is this a fucking joke?" Draco asked suddenly. When Harry's brow creased in confusion Draco continued. "Are you going to string me along and then pull some shit later when I least expect it?"

Harry thought about the letter and his plan to reveal it later, demanding an explanation. But standing here now and hearing Draco's fear of that made him think. His only two friends here weren't speaking to him and after the war his life couldn't be easy. Harry met Draco's eyes as he came to the obvious realization that Draco was human, and like all humans he needed friends too. "No, that's not what I'm doing. I honestly want to just move on."

Draco studied him for a long time before speaking again. "So where's this damn tree you've been going on about?"

Fighting back his smile Harry pushed open the doors and led the way. The cool September breeze ruffled Harry's hair and they walked across the yard towards the lake. Harry touched the tree where he always sat with Ron and Hermione, a little weirded out that he was now sharing it with Draco Malfoy. He sank down into the grass and looked up at Draco.

"This is it?" Draco asked looking around. Harry just rolled his eyes and pulled out his books. It was very peaceful working here and Harry wondered why he hadn't thought about coming here earlier. He watched as Draco finally sat down and got to work.

"So, what happened with you and Pansy?" Harry asked after a few minutes. Draco looked over and raised his eyebrows. "What? You can't blame me for being curious, it was very public."

Draco shrugged. "People break up."

"Did her clinginess have something to do with it?" Harry asked. Draco looked up remembering Harry had heard them on the train.

"Pansy is too stupid to realize that our relationship was an arrangement our parents made for continued superior blood status." Draco said. Harry couldn't help noting the slight bitterness at the end of that sentence.

"I think she did know, probably more than you think." Draco raised his eyebrows even more and Harry continued. "I think she really does love you, but she senses that you don't and therefore is solely relying on the arrangement your parents made for her happiness. She's clingy because she knows she could lose you at any moment should you decide to tell your parents to fuck off." Harry said.

Draco just stared at Harry. "Well, fuck Potter. If you know so much about girls how come you're alone? Weasley didn't wait for her hero to come back?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "She did wait but...things aren't the same anymore. It was best we ended it." Harry said simply. He didn't feel like getting into details with Draco. He barley understood them himself, save for the fact that he no longer liked Ginny the same way he did before the war. After that they worked in silence for a long time. Harry kept shooting glances over and trying to get used to the idea that he was hanging out with Draco and actually enjoying it. The letter was still in the back of his mind but would it be so bad if he never figured out who sent it? What started as a bad prank has brought Harry here; Harry had thought it would take work to keep company with Draco but now that the initial weirdness was done it was surprisingly easy.

The sun had started to go down and it wasn't until Harry was squinting to read his books that he was forced to call it a day. He only had the conclusion of one essay to finish which he could easily do later in the common room. He started putting his books away and saw that Draco had done so already and was lying down in the grass, his arms at his sides and his eyes closed. Harry was studying his face, tracing his profile with his eyes. He has nice skin Harry thought to himself and he grinned quietly. His eyes moved down to Draco's abdomen and only when he started to wonder how he looked under his shirt did he shake his head and bring his eyes back up, letting them rest on Draco's left wrist.

He didn't know what he was thinking, but before he could stop himself he was reaching his hand out. It was lucky that the cuff was unbuttoned; Harry only had to push the fabric to the side and slightly up, exposing the Dark Mark. He became aware that Draco was holding his breath, his body tense. Harry lightly touched the skull and started tracing the Mark.

"I think about cutting it out a lot." Draco said quietly as Harry got to the serpent.

"You shouldn't do that." Harry said, now moving back up the Mark.

"Why? That Mark is what makes people hate me. They see it and they know what I am."

"What you were." Harry corrected him. "And people don't hate you." Draco opens his eyes finally and looks at Harry, who pulls his hand away from Draco's skin. "If anyone knows what a threat from Voldemort is like it's the wizarding people. You were forced to take the Mark so he wouldn't murder your family. Now it's just a scar, a sign of the things you've survived."

Draco huffed quietly. "Why couldn't you think like that in sixth year?" Harry felt his cheeks flush and he didn't say anything. He didn't like thinking about sixth year. "Why are you defending me?"

"I told you already."

"That friends bullshit? I remember asking you to be friends once and you said no."

"I don't give up as easily as you." Harry said, making Draco sit up angrily. Harry continued before Draco could interrupt. "First off you started that whole thing with being an ass to Ron, so that was your own fault. Then, with your feelings hurt you decided to be a bigger ass and by the time your feelings were no longer hurt you were too proud to stop being an ass. I continued to retaliate and eventually we forgot to act any other way."

"Well fuck Potter, don't you just know everything about fucking everyone."

"I figured now, with a whole war under our belts, we could start over and this time no one could be an ass."

"In case you forgot, in that war we were on different sides." Draco said looking at the lake.

"Were we?" Harry asked, making Draco look back at him. "I saw you lower your wand when Dumbledore offered you help, and you didn't identify me to your crazed aunt. Playing along to save your family and actually believing that shit is different." Draco was watching Harry, studying his face so intensely that Harry looked away, ripping a few strands of grass from the ground. When he couldn't stand the silence anymore he looked up with what he hoped was a casual expression. "Besides, I don't think you'd be sitting here if you did." Harry said, this time holding Draco's gaze. His face was shadowed and his eyes were dark; Harry couldn't read the expression on his face.

"Maybe we should get back, before they lock us out of the school." Draco finally said. Harry nodded and stood up, realizing that they probably missed dinner. They walked up to the school in silence and stopped in the entrance hall.

"Is it bad in your common room?" Harry asked glancing towards the dungeons.

"Why? Are you inviting me to yours?" Draco asked, the corner of his mouth twisting up. "I grew up being hated by most of the wizarding world. I think I can handle two people." He said. And without another word Draco turned and headed down the steps. It wasn't until Harry was half way up the grand staircase that he realized his cheeks were still burning from Draco's joke.

It was amazing what one conversation could do for two people. That night Harry had come back to a nearly empty common room where he finished his essay and went to bed. He'd woken up late to find both his friends in the empty dormitory worried sick since he had disappeared. He explained what happened by the lake and, while Ron was weary of the whole thing Hermione was ecstatic that Harry was branching out and being a good person. They both agreed to try as well, Ron rather reluctantly.

In the following week Harry sat with Draco in every class, and by Wednesday had even convinced him to join Ron and Hermione in Herbology. Draco was as sarcastic as always but he seemed to fit right in. Instead of making fun of Hermione he joined her in talking about classes in depth while Harry and Ron just watched in amusement. Ron was finding it hard at first but they finally made progress when chess was brought up. Also, Draco wasn't opposed to letting Ron flat out copy his work which also won him over until Hermione put a stop to it.

The weekend coming up was going to be their first Hogsmede trip and to everyone's surprise Ron was the one that invited Draco to tag along. So Saturday morning Draco met them in the entrance hall and they left together. People were staring but they had all gotten used to it by now. The fact that Harry and Draco were suddenly friends seemed to be the only news so people clung to it for their gossip fix.

"Weasley, why aren't you taking Granger on a date or something?" Draco asked when they got into town.

"We have all day! We'll go to Zonko's and Honeydukes first and then we'll branch off." Ron answered. They did a walkthrough of Zonko's (Harry noticed supplies were lacking and suspected George would be setting up shop by next year) but took their time at Honeydukes, loading up as if there wouldn't be another trip. When they finally squeezed their way out of the shop Ron and Hermione went off on their own while Harry and Draco went into the three broomsticks agreeing to meet up in an hour. Draco bought two butterbeers and brought them to their table in the back. They sipped quietly for a while. Draco was tapping his glass and every once in a while would take a deep breath.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked finally. "And don't say 'nothing' because you're sighing more than a teenage girl."

Draco threw Harry a dirty look who just grinned back. "I'm trying to figure out why the hell you guys find it so easy to just forgive me and treat me like we've been friends for years."

Harry's brow creased, buy his confusion was more about the vulnerability in Draco's voice. He had never heard that before. "You've changed. Actually, let me rephrase that. You are not hiding anymore. When I suspected you of joining the Death Eaters they defended you and shot down my theories. Early on they saw what I am just now learning, that your actions were made from family pressure and they don't reflect who you are as a person."

"Fuck Potter, what exactly did you think I was?" Draco said getting defensive.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not saying that to offend you-"

"Yeah, good job with that, Potter."

"I'm trying to apologize!" Harry said a bit too loudly. He waited until everyone looked away before he continued. "I judged you when I was angry and I didn't let myself see anything else. I wanted a reason to hate you the way you hated me-"

"I thought we established that I was just being a 'proud ass'." Draco said.

"Well then, I guess that makes two of us." Harry said. He chugged down his butterbeer just to have something to do. Draco watched him with an amused expression. When Harry pug his glass down he was still a bit angry and he got an idea. "Can I ask you something?"

"I won't promise and answer but sure, go ahead." Draco said and took a sip of his drink.

"What happened at the manor? After we all escaped?" Draco looked away immediately and his face paled. Would Draco reveal any clues about the letter? In the few days that he's been talking with Harry nothing has come up, but then again they typically avoid talking about those things. "Why are you asking?"

"I'm just curious." Harry said quietly, starting to regret bringing it up. He cursed himself for impulsively acting on his anger. "You don't have to-"

"Voldemort came to the house, so pissed off I'm surprised the house didn't explode. He tortured everyone."

"Even you?" Harry whispered. It matched up with the letter so far.

"Cruciatus curse for about an hour." Draco said. His tone was forced and Harry didn't know what to say. His hand twitched and he almost reached out when Ron and Hermione came in and joined them. Had it been an hour already? Draco and Harry both brightened up but their conversation hung heavy in the air and after only a half hour they decided to walk back up to the castle.

"Is everything ok?" Hermione asked as they left Draco at the entrance hall and headed up.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Harry lied. The truth was that not only was their conversation weighing him down, but now the letter was once again front and center. Draco's answer matched up with what the letter said which meant that over half of it was true. The only doubt left was the part about Draco loving him. Harry was barley there as they had dinner but he did notice that Draco wasn't there at all. When they went back to tbe common room Harry claimed to be tired and he went up to the dormitory.

It was thankfully empty and with one glance over his shoulder he pulled the letter out, reading it again. His face still flushed at the words but his stomach, rather than a being a mess of nerves, just flipped happily. He closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose. As much as he was trying to push it back he knew what was happening to him. Suddenly the reasons for him not wanting Ginny back became a little bit clearer. He didn't want to hurt Draco but he couldn't keep the letter hidden any more. He was going to have to show it to Draco if he wanted to get any answers.

Harry woke up late on Sunday again having spent most of the night rehearsing what he was going to say to Draco. As he got up and started dressing he realized that he still had nothing good. Springing the letter on his could make him angry or embarrassed and then Harry would find out nothing. But how was he supposed to bring it up? Just mention that he woke up with it under his face? He knew Hermione would have a good idea but he didn't want to ask; the less people that knew about the letter the better.

There was still the fear that the whole thing was a big joke. Harry didn't doubt that he and Draco had become friends but what if Harry showed him the letter and he just laughed, having forgotten all about it? The worst part about that was Harry was pretty sure he was starting to like Draco quite a bit, passed just friends and he didn't know what he would do if it was all a joke. He hadn't even shared that with his friends yet; when everything was done, joke or not, he would worry about telling them. He put the letter in his pocket.

When he went into the common room he found Ron and Hermione getting ready to go down for lunch and he joined them. He needed to act normal until he could find Draco and get him alone. Unfortunately, he wasn't in the great hall but Harry stayed and ate, jumping in once in a while to the conversation. He kept scanning the table and he saw Pansy and Blaise huddled together and they seemed to be whispering. They had been acting very strange over the past two weeks, mostly towards Draco but sometimes at Harry as well. They seemed to be upset about something but he couldn't think about that now.

When they were all done he had no choice but to leave with them. He was about to ask if either of them had seen him at breakfast when he came up from the dungeons. Harry waved and they stopped to chat and that was when Pansy and Blaise came out, a group of Slytherins following them. No amount of late night thinking could have prepared Harry for what happened next.

"Well, it seems if a girl wants some entertainment around here she's got to go find it herself!" Pansy shouted.

"What the hell do you want, Pansy?" Draco asked annoyed.

"You messed with the wrong girl, Draco. Haven't you been wondering why Potter's been hanging out with you? Hell, I thought he was going to tell you at our first potions but it turns out he's just as bent as you are!" Draco looked over at Harry and then back at Pansy.

Harry's brain was working overtime to keep up with what Pansy was saying despite his growing embarrassment. More people were starting to gather around them. "I've been waiting and waiting for Potter to say something so I could see you humiliated but I didn't bet in Potter feeling the same way. Why else would he be keeping it a secret?" She said mocking them.

"Harry, what is she talking about?" Hermione asked but Harry ignored her. It all crashed on him at once. Pansy had sent the letter on purpose to get back at Draco for leaving her. Did she write the letter? Did Draco even know it existed? He looked over at Draco and got his answer. Draco was paler than the Hogwarts ghosts, staring at Pansy with his eyes open wide.

"That's right Draco. I found your love note a long time ago and made my parents speed up the arrangements. But then you had to go and break up with me so guess what? I took the liberty of delivering your letter. Didn't you wonder why your little boyfriend Potter even started talking to you? I thought for sure I'd get a good show but the bastard seems to feel the same way."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Draco shouted.

"Me? What's wrong with me? You broke up with me because you prefer cock! Let alone a half-blood," she added with a glance at Harry. "And your little crush starts giving you a bit of attention and suddenly you're hanging oit with blood traitors and Mudbl-"

"Don't you fucking dare finish that sentence!" Draco shouted. Harry snapped his mouth shut as Draco had said it for him.

"Oh right...I forgot our little Draco doesn't use words like Mudblood anymore. You've turned your back on your fucking family for filth." She said looking at the trio with the dirtiest look she could muster. Harry had never wanted to hit any one more. Everyone was staring at them in complete silence. "You can choke on Potter's cock for all I care. As far as I'm concerned you are dead to the Slytherin house." And with one final dirty look he stormed off. The crowd immediately broke into whispers and when Harry turned to look at Draco he was half way up the stairs.

He went to follow him but Ron pulled him back. "Tell us what the hell is going on."

"I have to see if-"

"No. Talk to us first." Ron demanded. Sighing, Harry led them to an empty classroom and slammed the door shut. He pulled out the letter and handed it to Hermione. Ron bent over and read it too. He waited for them to look up to start talking.

"I woke up with that on my bed the morning after their fight. I thought it was a joke, some prank that Malfoy was playing on me. So I decided to beat him at his own game and be nice to him instead of acting all awkward because of the letter. Then we actually became friends so I was going to ignore it but then-" Harry stopped suddenly and looked down at the floor.

"You started to like him more than that, didn't you?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I wanted to show him the letter and find out what the fuck was going on because I didn't want ro admit that if it was all a joke." Harry said. Ron's mouth fell open and he sank into one of the chairs. "But now this happened and it turns out I was never supposed to see it and the whole school will be talking and-" He stopped again when Ron stood up.

"People are always talking about you. Why are you going to let it bother you now?" Ron asked. "I say go for it and fuck what everyone thinks."

Harry's brows dropped low. "Are you serious?"

"Mate, I told you that you were obsessed with him back in sixth year. This is no surprise to me."

"Also, even if he hadn't meant for you to see the letter he definitely meant the last two weeks." Hermione said smiling. She held out the letter and he took it back from her. He sank down in the closest chair and closed his eyes. "Harry?"

"I just need to think, process everything ans figure out what to do next." Harry said.

"Do you want us to stay?" Ron asked.

"No, that's fine. I'll see you guys back in the common room." Harry said and they both left the room. In the silence Harry could let his brain stretch out as he gathered his thoughts. Pansy had sent the letter but Draco had written it. Pansy had said they broke up because Draco liked boys, specifically Harry. She had also guessed about Harry but as he had figured that out it didn't matter. So there was enough evidence supporting the fact that Draco loved him, but would he be happy about the fact that Harry knew? Sighing, Harry stood up and once again put the letter in his pocket. All he could do was go to Draco and find out.

Harry didn't have to think twice about where Draco would be going. He took the steps two at a time and as he finally hit the seventh floor he was breathing heavy. After pausing a moment to catch his breath he continued down the hall and stopped in front of the long stretch of wall where the Room of Requirement was. He had learned long ago that there was no getting into the room if Draco was already in there. He didn't know if this would work but he approached the wall and knocked on it as if it was a door. There was only silence and the door wasn't appearing. Harry was about to call out when he heard a loud smash.

He turned towards the sound and headed down the other hall. It sounded close so he tried the first door. It was unlocked so he pushed it open slowly. Draco was sitting at one of the desks with his head in his hands and there was another desk upside down across the room. That explains the noise Harry thought to himself. He shut the door behind him and slowly walked over. He sat down at the same desk as Draco who didn't look up. Harry took the letter out of his jean pocket and slowly slid it across the table. At first Draco just sat there and Harry was about to say something when Draco snatched it with a tight fist.

He threw it across the room but as it was just paper it fluttered stupidly to the ground a couple feet away. Growling with anger he stood up and threw his chair instead which made a more satisfying crash against the wall. "Is that why you started talking to me? Why the fuck didn't you say anything?"

"I thought that's what you wanted! I thought you sent it as a joke and when I came asking you'd all laugh that I had believed it!"

"So why the hell did you start talking to me?"

"I wanted to turn the joke around on you but then I-I liked hanging out with you so I was going to forget about the letter but then I-" Harry stopped and looked down at the desk. "I was going to ask you about it because I started to like you more than I should-"

"More than you should? Right, because Harry Potter couldn't possibly like an ex Death Eater!"

"No, that's not what I-"

"All that bullshit you talked about putting this shit behind you-" Draco shook his arm at Harry and turned away.

"That is behind me! I meant that when I-"

"And what about this? Are you going to put this behind you too?" Draco turned back and ripped open his shirt. The buttons scattered across the floor and he held his shirt open revealing three scars on his chest. The longest one ran from his left shoulder to hos right side, and then two shorter ones dragged across it.

"Fuck Draco...is that from Voldemort? From that day?" Harry asked stepping closer, pointing at the letter.

Draco pursed his lips. "You don't remember...but then again you don't have the reminder carved in your fucking chest."

Harry's brow dropped in confusion but a moment later realization crashed on him like cold water. "That's from-Snape said there would be some scarring but-fuck!" Harry said. He stepped closer and Draco took a step back. "Fuck!" Harry swore again and kicked a chair down. "I haven't forgotten that day, I never will...I just didn't expect-" He stopped again and looked at the red edges on the scars, redness that would never go away. Guilt bubbled in his stomach like acid. He looked away and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry," he said and moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked making Harry stop and turn back. He couldn't even look at Draco. "You keep telling me to put my mistakes behind me, you can't do the same?"

"Mistake? Draco that's-"

"A mistake, one that you made a long time ago. I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that-"

"How can you-look what I did to you! How can you just let that go?"

"How can you let this go?" He asked waving his arm again. "How can Granger let go the things I called her? And Wealsey the things I said about his family? You think because I'm a Slytherin I'm not capable of forgiveness?"

"I didn't say that, stop putting words in my mouth!" Harry shouted. He pressed his temples and met Draco's eyes again. He didn't know what to say or what to do. All he had wanted to know was if Draco really did love him and they had now opened a whole other story. Draco moved closer and Harry swallowed hard, taking a step back.

"I wrote that letter after this happened. I let it go a long time ago...I was embarrassed, and like always I resumed to acting like an ass to protect myself." Harry met his eyes and saw he was still slowly moving closer.

"How long have you..." Harry had hoped for a strong voice but it was barley a whisper and he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Loved you? Since about fourth year." Draco stopped now and looked at Harry, who was staring back with surprise. "I thought I was dying when I wrote that letter and I was fully prepared for you finding out when I wouldn't be around to face the rejection."

Harry signed deeply and found his voice again. "What if you didn't have to face rejection?" Draco held Harry's gaze. "I realized these last couple weeks that I-I feel the same way."

"What way?" Draco asked moving closer again. Harry gave him a knowing look but Draco didn't respond to it. Of course he's making this difficult Harry thought to himself. He had planned on telling Draco these things anyways, before everything went crazy, but standing here in front of him with the words on the tip of his tongue made him realize it wasn't as easy as he'd planned. Draco was now so close that Harry wouldn't even have to stretch his arm out to touch him. This was not helping his inability to speak. "Harry, what way?" Draco asked again quietly.

"Love Draco," he breathed finally. "I love you." His voice was shaking and quiet and he was sure his cheeks would burst into flames at any moment. Draco smiled his usual smirk and then leaned in, very lightly pressing his lips on Harry's. Taking advantage of Harry's surprise he pulled away and took a couple steps back. Harry didn't say anything but he looked at Draco with a needing look.

"You have to come to me, I really like how flustered you get having to express yourself." Draco grinned, his voice dripping with challenge. This seemed to wake up the old rivalry in Harry but this time it was directed in a much more enjoyable direction. He lunged forward and grabbed the back of Draco's head, pushing their lips together. Draco was so surprised his mouth fell open and Harry pushed his tongue forward, pulling Draco's body closer with his other hand while continuing to explore Draco's mouth. He tastes like sweet peppermint and Harry found it very difficult to pull away. He cursed the fact that he needed air. "Holy fuck, Harry." Draco gasped.

"How's that for flustered?" Harry asked grinning and he leaned in again. Draco was ready this time and he kissed Harry back, their tongues moving in sync. Harry brought his hands to Draco's shoulders and pushed his shirt off fully. Draco moaned as it fell to the floor, lacing his fingers into Harry's hair and grabbing his waist with his other hand. Harry then moved his hands down slowly, over Draco's chest and stomach until he rested them on his hips.

Draco deepened the kiss, his tongue taking over the movements and he tasted so good that Harry moaned, pulling Draco's hips onto his. Draco's hardness pressed into his thigh and he gasped lightly, his body tensing. Feeling all of this Draco stopped and pulled away to look at him. "Are you alright?" Harry nodded, his own cock pressing into his pants. Draco reached out and started to unbutton Harry's shirt, who looked down and watched his long fingers work. Within seconds his shirt was on the floor with Draco's. "Should I charm the door?" Draco asked. Harry looked at Draco in the eye knowing what his answer would imply. But there was no turning back now because that that thought made Harry's cock press even harder into his pants. He nodded quickly and the words were barely out of his mouth before Harry was kissing him again.

A wave of pleasure coursed through Harry and his hands started moving as if they had a mind if thier own. His fingers worked the button on Draco's pants and with one pull he had both his pants and boxers around Draco's ankles. Two weeks ago Harry didn't even know he was gay and now the only thought in his head was sucking Draco off in this empty classroom. Harry pulled away from the kiss and started to kneel but Draco stopped him, sliding a desk closer. He stepped out of his close and sat on the desk. Harry leaned in and kissed him again; he needed to gather his nerves so he moved to Draco's neck, slowly making his way down Draco's chest.

"Fuck Harry, stop teasing," Draco gasped. Harry smiled at his desperate tone and continued his way down, finally making it to Draco's navel and stopping before his chin touched Draco's cock. Harry licked his lips for one more second of preparation and then pressed them to the tip. Draco was leaking already and as Harry parted his lips and started to take his cock in the tasted the bitterness. It was strange at first but as Harry slowly set up a regular pace the only thing he could think about was the moans leaving Draco's mouth. Draco was running his hands up and down Harry's back, pausing to grip his hair when he moaned.

Harry started moving a bit faster, moaning with every downward movement. The vibrations of his seemed to be driving Draco crazy, who thrusted up every time this happened. Suddenly he was gripping Harry's hair tight and groaning deeply. He came into Harry's mouth who was shocked by the salty bitterness and pulled back. Most of it spilled out if his mouth but his reflex to swallow also kicked in and the rest went down his throat. Draco was swearing in between his gasps for air as Harry stood up straight again. Draco looked at him and put one hand on his shoulder, using the index finger of his other hand to wipe the come from Harry's chin. Harry was so hard and driven by lust that when Draco pulled his finger away Harry took it into his mouth and lightly sucked it clean.

"Fucking hell," Draco moaned and he hopped off the desk, kissing Harry hard and deep. He fumbled with Harry's pants and pulled them down. Harry kicked them behind him and pressed his body against Draco's, his hard cock brushing Draco's which was starting to grow again. Draco turned so Harry was against the table and he climbed up awkwardly so their lips wouldn't part. Draco moved down Harry's jaw line and then to his neck, biting and licking his way down.

"Fuck! Draco, that's my-" Harry swore and he threw his head back with a moan, losing his words. Draco grabbed the back of Harry's head and sucked hard, biting harder at the newly exposed skin. That was Harry's spot, and as he was already so hard he couldn't help coming as Draco kissed the sensitive skin. "Shit, sorry-" Harry started but Draco kissed him to shut him up. He grabbed the band of Harry's boxers and pulled down; Harry lifted himself so Draco could get them off. Then Draco went back to Harry's neck, starting behind his ear and very slowly worked his way down, pausing to gently graze his teeth here and there.

"I like that you have a spot, it'll make things easier in the future." Draco breathed against Harry's neck, causing goose bumps and a heavy moan. Draco laughed quietly and pressed his lips to the nape of Harry's neck. Glancing down to see that Harry was hard again he put his hands on Harry's knees and pushed his legs apart. Leaving his hands on Harry's thighs he bent forward and took Harry into his mouth.

Harry gasped as the warm wetness surrounded his cock. Draco slid down and came back up, flicking his tongue on the tip before moving down again. Harry brought both of his hands onto Draco's back, his fingers digging into the muscle as Draco set a steady pace. Draco moaned and Harry smiled as he threw his head back. Draco pulled Harry's cock out and lightly blew on it. "Oh gods..." Harry moaned and he thrust his hips up but Draco shook his head.

"You're not the only one that can be a tease." Draco said and he leaned forward and kissed Harry. Harry's hand was about to wrap around his cock when Draco grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "Not yet." He said, covering Harry's mouth again. Harry moaned as he got harder at Draco's dominant tone. Draco pulled Harry off the desk so he was standing again and as they kissed Harry pulled Draco's hips closer, causing their cocks to rub together. Draco pulled away and shook his head. "No cheating. Come with me." He said and he led Harry to the big desk up front. He backed Harry into it with another hard kiss. "Climb up."

Harry did and he scooted back so that his legs weren't hanging off. Draco climbed up to and crawled over Harry and straddled him. Harry reached up and pulled him down for another kiss. "Gods I love how you taste!" Harry said and his cheeks flushed at the words. Draco grinned and sat up, positioning his knees between Harry's and spreading Harry's legs. Harry got up on his elbows to watch; Draco rubbed his fingers on his cock to coat them in pre-come. He traced Harry's hole with his index finger and then slowly pushed it in. Harry groaned and laid back down, relaxing his body as Draco started to slowly pump it in and out. He then added a second finger. "Shit!" Harry swore but he arched up against Draco's hand. Draco apread his fingers to open Harry up and after a minute he added the third. Having nothing to hold onto Harry gripped his own hair in tight fists as he moaned continuously.

"Fuck Harry, I'm so close, I have to go in." Draco gasped pulling his fingers out.  
Harry moaned at the empty feeling and he opened his eyes and looked at Draco. "Yes! Draco, please..." Draco positioned himself over Harry and he placed the head of his cock on Harry's hole. When Harry groaned with need again he pushed in slowly and Harry gasped. Draco moved lower and lower until he was all the way in. Harry had never felt anything like it before and he almost came then. His eyes snapped open and he pulled Draco down in a hard kiss, thrusting up against him. Taking the cue Draco started to move his hips up and down.

"Fuck Harry...you're so...it feels so..." Draco could barely form a sentance and he dropped his head to Harry's shoulder.

"Shit...Draco, can I stroke it now?" Harry asked with a jagged breath. Draco laughed and pushed himself on one arm, reaching down for Harry's cock with the other. As soon as he touched it Harry felt the heat build up in his stomach. He was leaking so much that Draco's hand noved very easily, his pace matching his hips. Harry was moaning with every thrust, his hands holding Draco's waist, fingers digging in again. Draco fell down to his elbow and bent his head, kissing Harry quickly on the lips and then moving to his neck. Harry tilted his head back with a deep groan in anticipation. Smiling at Harry's guesswork Draco started to kiss and suck the nape. "Fuck! Draco-" The rest was lost in a half-shout, half-groan as came harder than he ever has before. His whole body arched up and his eyes rolled back as strings of come coated Draco's stomach, dripping onto his own. He was twitching as the waves coursed through him; Draco had steadied himself and was pumping into Harry hard and hitting his prostate.

As Draco moved faster he released a loud growl and he pushed hard into Harry and came. He was arched back as well, throwing in a couple more weak thrusts before collapsing on top of Harry. Harry was gasping, and Draco's addes weight didn't help but he didn't care if he never breathed again. He brought his hands up to Draco's head and rested them there so Draco wouldn't move. They laid like that for a long time, heaving, sweaty and sticky, both of them completely spent. Eventually Draco started to stir, finally pulling out of Harry and shifting around until they were both on their backs on the desk.

Harry brought himself up on his elbow and started to trace the Mark again. Draco opened his eyes and he watched Harry's face. Harry moved his hand to Draco's chest and ran his finger along each scar.

"Its going to take me a while to stop feeling guilty." Harry said.

Draco nodded. "I'll wait."

Harry nodded to and pulled his hand away. "The Room of Requirement would have given us a proper bed. I don't think I'll be able to concentrate in class again." Harry said with a half smile. Normal conversation would help them both move on.

"I was afraid to go in there...afraid of what I'd find." Draco said looking away. Unless Harry continued to force up Draco's worst memories.

"Fuck, sorry." Harry said.

"You need to work on your bedside manners." Draco said looking back and smiling. Harry felt reassured again.

"The good news is by the end of the year I'll be so good at deskside manners that bedside will be a breeze." Draco reached up and hit the back of Harry's messy head with a laugh. "I'm glad to see that a good fuck eases your temper. Next time we should start before you destroy your shirt."

Draco rolled his eyes and then settled them on Harry again. "If I go back to my common room I'll be killed." He said half serious.

"No problem, you'll stay in our dormitory now."

"But that's not my house." Draco said.

"Your home is where you have people that love you, where you have friends. And I hate to break it to you but you've been surrounded by lions." Harry said grinning.

Draco rolled his eyes. "One more corny line like that and I'll jump out of a fucking window myself."

Harry hopped off the table and grabbed his wand, hurrying back and climbing up again. He cast a cleaning charm on both of them and then a softening charm on the desk, making them sink slightly as if on a mattress. "What are you doing?" Draco asked as Harry laid down again.

"When we leave this room we're going to have to ask for a house change, deal with all the students muttering as we walk through the halls and eventually face your crazy ex who will shit herself upon seeing she has brought us together, which was the exact opposite of her plans. We will probably be attacked again and frankly, I'm fucking exhausted."

"So we're just going to sleep on this desk?" Draco asked, but Harry had already gotten comfortable, lying on his side with his back towards Draco. He didn't answer and after a moment he felt Draco scoot up to him and wrap his arm around his waist. "Works for me." Draco whispered and within minutes both of them were out.


End file.
